


Turn It Off!

by CoffeePressure



Series: Turn Back The Clock AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers group chat, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, Like every superhero, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is the real leader of the Avengers, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers is OLD, Steve Rogers is language police, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePressure/pseuds/CoffeePressure
Summary: Mechanic🔧:ive come to conclusion that we need an avengers group chatCAWCAWmotherfucker: Spider approved?SPYder:nahCAWCAWotherfucker:he a dead man
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Turn Back The Clock AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Turn It Off!

AVENGERS ASSeMbLe 🤠  
  
Mechanic🔧  
ive come to conclusion that we need an avengers group chat  
well u were fuckin wrong peasant  
Mechanic🔧  
cmone it won't be that bad spiderbaby!  
SPYder  
do you have a death wish Stark?   
Mechanic🔧  
pfff why wld u think that?   
its not like underoos can do anything  
CAWCAWmotherfucker  
whats that?  
SPYder  
a group chat Stark decide we for whatever fucking reason need to have  
CAWCAWmotherfucker  
Spider approved?  
SPYder  
nah  
CAWCAWmotherfucker  
he a dead man  
LanguagePoLiCe  
What is this?  
SPYder  
a group chat old man. keep up   
LanguagePoLiCe  
Why don't you use the capitalisation in your text? I think there should be one at the beginning of the second sentence.   
SPYder  
cause im not old  
LanguagePoLiCe  
:(   
SPYder  
😈   
LanguagePoLiCe  
Hey, how did you do that?!   
:)   
:))   
>:)   
>>:))   
I don't get it   
GreenBean🍵  
hey guys can upls stop spamming? its distracting me a bit. thnk u  
LanguagePoLiCe  
We're sorry Bruce  
GreenBean🍵  
No worries, I will probably turn the notifications off anyway 😊  
LanguagePoLiCe  
Wait! You can do that?!   
SPYder  
🤦  
PointBreak⚡  
HOW DO I USE THIS?  
SPYder  
hey thor use this arrow on the right to lower your letters  
PointBreak⚡  
Thank you Lady Natasha!  
SPYder  
No prob  
im back, what did i miss  
SPYder  
not much, what happened to stark?   
he's dying obv  
SPYder  
good  
languagePoLiCe  
Why nobody use grammar?  
ew gramnar  
fuckin disgusting  
languagePoLiCe  
Language Peter  
fuck off  
languagePoLiCe  
:(  
god  
fuckin disgusting  
my eyes are bleedin  
i will teach u  
languagePoLiCe  
:)  
SPYder  
anyway, not that's my business or whatever but why so against group chats?  
last one i was part of turned out to be a total disaster. it all somehow ended up in huge prank war which may or may not ended with whole compound filled with shaving cream and glitter as well as Red Hulk being glued to the ceiling, Wasp stuck in cherry pie which she hate, Logan perfectly shaved all over and pink hair and all Avengers clothes dyed rainbow  
SPYder  
that's oddly detailed  
cause that's warning? i don't want any prank wars and if u've to i don't want to be involved  
CAWCAWmotherfucker  
man that sucks 😢  
do i look like i care?   
SPYder  
most of the time  
god u all destroying my cold-hearted image  
i hate it  
SPYder  
no u don't   
no i dont  
anyway, i thought some team bonding activities   
VIZZION 20/20  
I believe I'm speaking for everyone everyone here when I ask, is it training on your mind?   
no, my old team seem to like bonding over overwatch more but if u'd prefer training than-  
Mechanic🔧  
god pls no!  
SPYder  
u still alive, how?   
Mechanic🔧  
he gve me his mercy  
so i did  
SPYder  
u softie  
whatever  
maybe it wasn't that bad idea with the group chat tough  
SPYder  
softie  
yeah i am  
SUN 11.37pm  
LanguagePoLiCe  
Hey Peter! Did you finished the plan for our new training sessions?   
duh  
it's ready for this Monday so ob we will start soon  
i made some suggestions for our personal ones too so u can look at it  
Language PoLiCe  
Thank you Peter   
This means a lot to this team  
We are really happy to have you! Good night Peter! :)   
yeah yeah gnight

MON 5.00am  
gmornin bitches! 

SPYder  
hey Маленький паук  
PointBreak⚡  
morning young boy of spiders!   
languagePoLiCe  
Language Peter  
hey Мама паук! Heya Thor, fckoff caps  
languagePoLiCe  
:(  
So y'all better be prepared for ass kicking cause i am training no weak bitches here  
Mechanic 🔧  
training 😞  
i made the planning thus time  
Mechanic 🔧  
training 😀✌️  
CAWCAWmotherfucker  
see ya all at gym  
FrEshMeAt  
its 5am!  
so perfct time 4 sm beating dont ya think  
FrEshMeAt  
NO! Im out   
May baked sm cookies i think  
FrEshMeAt  
IM IN!  
CAWCAWmotherfucker  
AFTER YOU BIRD TWO!   
magicbitch✨  
kids  
SPYder  
agreed

MON 6.38am  
  
SPYder  
on Peter's consent ill be publishing training's results

SPARRING:  
Sam < Steve  
Clint < Peter  
Rhodey < Tony  
Steve < Bucky  
Sam < Clint  
Bucky < Peter  
Steve < Tony  
Clint < Steve  
Peter < Natasha  
Clint < Bucky  
Tony < Sam  
Sam < Peter  
Natasha < Bucky  
Steve < Peter  
Peter < Thor  
Sam < Bucky  
Steve < Thor  
Tony < Natasha  
Rhodey < Clint

WORKOUT:  
Everyone good. Clint u fucked up at the end.  
Tony have to work on his dodges we will continue training for not having armor tough it was cool to see u beat Steve's ass. pete's u know what u gotta work on. Sam and Rhodey, our style sucks. Cap u kick too much. Buck s cool. Thor. Wanda, why didn't you share popcorn

  
ANTsyPantsy🐜  
can't believe u guys would do training without me 😞  
magicbitch✨  
🤷  
FrEshMeAt  
man that sucks!  
CAWCAWmotherfucker  
iv beaten the fake bird! xD  
  
so, congratz i guess see u in a few hours   
languagePoLiCe  
Bye Peter, See you later 😊  
ew grammar  
  
see ya  


RealAvengersLeader is now offline  
Mechanic🔧  
So now that spider patrols gone...   


Mechanic🔧 has changed RealAvengersLeader's name to SpiderSON🕷️  


SPYder has changed Mechanic🔧's name to IronDAD🔧  
IronDAD🔧  
Do you think he'll kill us for tgat?   
that*  
SPYder  
i dont care. and if he did im not afraid he'd target me. he respect me too much to kill  
IronDAD🔧  
shit he's back  
and he's texting  


SpiderSON🕷️ has changed SPYder's name to Паук тетя 🕷️  
i- i like it actually...   
  
Паук тетя 🕷️  
softieeeee  
shut up  
  


MON 3.26pm  
i swear to loki  
  
what the hell were u thinking like  
  
l ao alright it's fun but-  
  
IronDAD🔧  
but  
what the fuck richard  
  
IronDAD🔧  
i don't know  
i think we need responsible adult here  
  
IronDAD🔧  
NO! PLEASE NO! I WILL DO ANYTHINH!   
anything?  
  
IronDAD🔧  
ANYTHING!   
than perish  
  
ANTsyPantsy🐜  
HA! burn🔥  
FrEshMeAt  
He got u there man lol  


SpiderSON🕷️ has added Salt&Pepper to the AVENGERS ASSeMbLe 🤠 group chat  


IronDAD🔧 is now offline  


FrEshMeAt is now offline  


ANTsyPantsy🕷️ is now offline  


LanguagePoLiCe is now offline  


Паук тетя 🕷️ is now offline  


CAWCAWmotherfucker is now offline  


VIZZION 20/20 is now offline  


magicbitch✨is now offline  
geez they're more scare of u than they're of me  
  
i didnt even know nat was still online  
  
Salt&Pepper  
You knew sweetie  
yeah ur right, i knew 😊  
anyway, that was impressive!   
Salt&Pepper  
Thank you Peter   


SpiderSON🕷️ has changed Salt&Peppers name to BossMOM🌶️  
BossMOM🌶️  
oh honey  
do you like it?  
BossMOM🌶️  
i love it ❤️  
😊  



End file.
